1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a mouse device and, more particularly, to a mouse device that may detect a voltage value on at least one multiplexing pin of a control chip to accordingly identify an operating state of at least one control component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse device generally includes a plurality of control components so as to satisfy various requirements. For example, the mouse device may include a plurality of mouse keys, a mouse roller and a light emitting diode corresponding to respective operating states. Therefore, a mouse device general includes a mouse chip configured to detect different operating states to accordingly control an operation of an electronic device coupled thereto.
In order to detect the different operating states, the control chip of conventional mouse devices generally has a plurality of pins configured to detect different trigger states of different control components. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional mouse chip 9 including a pin L, a pin M and a pin R respectively configured to detect the pressing state of the mouse left key, middle key and right key. However, more pins can increase the manufacturing cost of the mouse device. But if the pin number is limited in order to reduce the manufacturing cost, the operating functions of the mouse device will be limited.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a mouse device that detects a voltage value on at least one multiplexing pin of a control chip to accordingly identify an operating state of at least one control component thereby reducing the pin number of the control chip and maintaining enough operating functions.